bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Empyrean Juno-Seto
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 850167 |idalt = |no = 8187 |element = Light |rarity = Omni |cost = 54 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 166 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 52 |movespeed_attack = 2 |movespeed_skill = 2 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129, 132 |normal_distribute = 10, 11, 11, 12, 12, 13, 11, 10, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 108, 110, 112, 114, 116, 118, 120, 122, 124, 126, 128, 130, 132, 134, 136 |bb_distribute = 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 108, 110, 112, 114, 116, 118, 120, 122, 124, 126, 128, 130, 132, 134, 136, 138, 140, 142, 144, 146 |sbb_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 108, 110, 112, 114, 116, 118, 120, 122, 124, 126, 128, 130, 132, 134, 136, 138, 140, 142, 144, 146, 148, 150, 152, 154 |ubb_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 5, 5, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A mythical deity from a higher plane of existence who was reborn miraculously through Zeruiah's great wisdom and foresight. Zeruiah was presented with the Divine Seed by the refugees, and it was planted on a lush mound deep within the Vale. The refugees performed rites and prayed daily at the mound. It took several generations, but the Seed eventually sprouted and grew into a gigantic flower. As the blossom bloomed, Juno-Seto emerged amidst a myriad of radiant colors blanketing her glorious form. Appearing to have retained her memories to a certain point, she decided to lead her people out of the Vale and journeyed towards the Far East, establishing a home on a plateau of sunlit fields and gentle warm breeze. As more of her memories and power returned, Juno-Seto began to feel a persistent sense of unease. One day, a massive rift tore the sky asunder and swarms of void entities and horrors rained down upon the world, plunging kingdoms of various races into war, and also plunging the deity's soul into disarray. A particularly menacing host of creatures then made a beeline for Juno-Seto's territory, where Juno-Seto herself and her defense force met the invaders head-on. There she encountered and locked eyes with the source of her turmoil--a being that closely resembled herself, with long flowing hair colored teal instead of pink. For a moment she doubted her own eyes, but she could feel the stranger's presence with every fiber of her being. Thus, a revelation finally dawned upon Juno-Seto... This being that called herself Ensa-Taya, was her original self that got left behind and consumed by the Ravaging Void. And with that, their epic conflict began. |summon = Have I been...reborn? I sacrificed my very essence! You must be exceptionally talented to summon me! |fusion = I am at but a fraction of my former power... Please feed me some yummy food, okay? |evolution = Ensa-Taya...my pitiful self... I forgive you. Let us end this, once and for all.. | hp_base = 5565 |atk_base = 1834 |def_base = 1915 |rec_base = 2240 | hp_lord = 7950 |atk_lord = 2620 |def_lord = 2830 |rec_lord = 3200 | hp_anima = 9067 |rec_anima = 2902 |atk_breaker = 2918 |def_breaker = 2532 |def_guardian = 3128 |rec_guardian = 3051 |def_oracle = 2681 |rec_oracle = 3647 | hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 9 |normaldc = 45 |ls = Omniscient Effulgence |lsdescription = 70% boost to max HP, Rec, damage taken boosts BB gauge, probable resistance against 1 KO attack, negates Def ignore effect & 15% additional damage reduction |lsnote = 5-8 BC fill, 25% chance to resist 1 KO attack |bb = Heliacal Rising |bbdescription = 15 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, 50% damage reduction for 1 turn, gradually restores HP for 3 turns & 15% additional damage reduction for 2 turns & negates critical and elemental damage for 2 turns |bbnote = Heals (4500~5500 + 10% of target's Rec) HP |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 15 |bbmultiplier = 470 |sbb = Juno's Risorgimento |sbbdescription = 20 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, 50% damage reduction for 1 turn, gradually restores HP for 3 turns, probability of raising allies from KO & greatly boosts max HP |sbbnote = Heals (5000~6000 + 10% of target's Rec) HP, 15% chance to revive with 35% HP filled, 35% boost to max HP |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 20 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 29 |sbbdc = 20 |sbbmultiplier = 800 |ubb = Rapturous Metanoia |ubbdescription = 24 combo massive Light attack on all foes, fully restores HP for 3 turns, high probability of raising allies from KO, activates Light barrier & 100% additional damage reduction for 3 turns |ubbnote = 90% chance to revive with full HP, 30000 HP on barrier |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 24 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 35 |ubbdc = 24 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |dbb = Final Embrace |synergy = Twilight |bondunit = Void Pasha Ensa-Taya |dbbdescription = 48 combo grand dual attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), boosts BB Atk, Spark damage, damage against status afflicted foes, 90% raises allies from KO, fully restores HP, activates Light barrier & 100% DoT reduction |dbbnote = |dbbtype = Offense |dbbhits = 24 |dbbaoe = A |dbbgauge = 7~5 |dbbdc = 24 |dbbmultiplier = 2000 |dbb_hpscale = true |dbbhits2 = 24 |dbbaoe2 = A |dbbdc2 = 24 |dbbmultiplier2 = 2000 |dbb2_hpscale = true |es = Amaranthine Bastion |esitem = |esdescription = Adds Light barrier effect to BB/SBB for 3 turns & greatly boosts Rec relative to amount of HP lost, boosts Atk, Def each turn (up to 3 turns) & damage taken slightly boosts BB gauge |esnote = 3500 HP on barrier, 50% base boost to Rec + 1.5% boost per 1% HP lost, 200% boost max, 40% Atk, Def boost each turn - 120% boost total & fills 2-3 BC |evofrom = 850166 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = Hugely boosts own Def relative to amount of HP lost |omniskill1_1_note = +1% boost to Def per 1% HP lost, 100% boost max. |omniskill2_cat = Brave Burst |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = Considerably reduces BB gauge required for BB |omniskill2_1_note = 25% reduction |omniskill3_cat = Special |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Enhances LS's max HP, Rec parameters boost effect |omniskill3_1_note = +10% boost, 80% boost total |omniskill3_2_sp = 10 |omniskill3_2_desc = Allows 50% damage reduction effects to last for 2 turns |omniskill3_2_note = |omniskill3_3_sp = 10 |omniskill3_3_desc = Activates at turn's end HP restoration each turn effect at turn's start instead (effects will only activate once in Arena/Colosseum) |omniskill3_4_sp = 30 |omniskill3_4_desc = Adds status ailment negation for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill3_4_note = |omniskill3_5_sp = 30 |omniskill3_5_desc = Adds huge boost to Def relative to Rec for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill3_5_note = 100% Rec to Def |omniskill3_6_sp = 30 |omniskill3_6_desc = Adds considerable boost to BC, HC drop rate for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill3_6_note = 35% boost |omniskill3_7_sp = 10 |omniskill3_7_desc = Enhances BC, HC drop rate boost for 3 turns effect added to BB/SBB |omniskill3_7_note = +10% boost, 45% boost total |omniskill3_8_sp = 30 |omniskill3_8_desc = Adds probable resistance against 1 KO attack effect to BB/SBB |omniskill3_8_note = 15% chance |omniskill4_2_sp = |omniskill4_2_desc = |omniskill4_2_note = |omniskill4_3_sp = |omniskill4_3_desc = |omniskill4_3_note = |omniskill4_4_sp = |omniskill4_4_desc = |omniskill4_4_note = |omniskill4_5_sp = |omniskill4_5_desc = |omniskill4_5_note = |omniskill5_cat = |omniskill5_1_sp = |omniskill5_1_desc = |omniskill5_1_note = |omniskill5_2_sp = |omniskill5_2_desc = |omniskill5_2_note = |omniskill5_3_sp = |omniskill5_3_desc = |omniskill5_3_note = |omniskill5_4_sp = |omniskill5_4_desc = |omniskill5_4_note = |omniskill5_5_sp = |omniskill5_5_desc = |omniskill5_5_note = |omniskill6_cat = |omniskill6_1_sp = |omniskill6_1_desc = |omniskill6_1_note = |omniskill6_2_sp = |omniskill6_2_desc = |omniskill6_2_note = |omniskill6_3_sp = |omniskill6_3_desc = |omniskill6_3_note = |omniskill6_4_sp = |omniskill6_4_desc = |omniskill6_4_note = |omniskill6_5_sp = |omniskill6_5_desc = |omniskill6_5_note = |howtoget = |notes = *Prior to Sep 16, 2016, Juno-Seto's ES (Amaranthine Bastion)'s Light barrier effect was 2000 HP |addcat = Paradox Blossoms |addcatname = Juno3 }}